The Colour Red
by SparkleInTheSun
Summary: The colour red is a very emotionally intense colour - it can mean blood, danger, war, rage and anger. There is so much red in this room, and it leaves you to wonder exactly what happened to those three girls you love so much. Girls of the BAU based fic
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds, but I might one day and then we will see who is laughing. **

**~ Prologue ~ **

She is running. She doesn't even know why, she doesn't even know what she is running from but she doesn't want to turn around to find out. The only thing she knows is that there is _something_ there, she just knows it.. She shakes her head as hot tears creeps down her pale face, floating away when the wind hits her face as she continues to run. She doesn't want to stop, she is too scared. Something is following her and she has no idea if she should just stop and look, she had no idea if she should just turn to look him in the face and ask why... making him stop. She shakes her head as the thoughts creep into her head, she couldn't do that. She has to run, she had to make it through this.

And then she hits it, that dead end she had hoped she wouldn't come across. She curses herself for taking this direction, she should have known better. She looks up at the night sky for a moment, listening to the quick thud of heavy boots behind her. She closes her eyes, spinning around as quickly as she can, ready to attack.

She looks at the man in front of her and shakes her head. Suddenly she is terrified and she doesn't know why. She clenches her fist, ready to fight her way out of this one, just like she has been trained to do.

"Don't be scared." He snarls as he strides over to her, she wonders for a moment if she can climb the huge fence behind her, but when he grabs her arm she knows it's all over.

"I won't hurt you." He laughs, his grip on her arm tightens as she tries to struggle out of his grasp, wincing when she feels a needle pierce through her skin, and then she closes her eyes when her knees buckle beneath her. She keeps them closed, still awake, paralysed from... fear? Exhaustion? She doesn't even know, but she can't move. She just wants to go home, she wants to be safe. She wants to run away from the pain she knows is waiting for her.

She can still hear the loud thumps as he finds his way back to the path, she listens to the sound of a car engine and then she feels a shooting pain running up her back as she is chucked down onto something hard, something cold.

She opens her eyes then, seeing his face above her, smiling down at his prize. He strokes her cheek with his cold, hard fingers and grins at her, a sparkle of triumph in his eyes. He leans closer to her, breathing in her scent, making her shudder when he gently kisses her on the cheek, placing small kisses until he finally reaches her lips. She doesn't move though, she doesn't struggle when he roughly bites down on her lips, forcing them open. She can taste the blood in her mouth and she closes her eyes because she knows there is more to come. So she lays there and she waits, she waits for the darkness to come. She waits for him to stop, just wanting it all to end right there. But she knows, that this is only just the beginning as all her nightmares come true.

**A/N: So, it's up to you guys if you want me to carry on, or not! **

**Drop me a review, letting me know what you think. **

**This story is going to be based around JJ, Garcia and Emily. **


	2. Chapter One

**Disclaimer: See last chapter**

**~ Chapter One ~ **

She looks around the dark room, taking a moment to figure out where she is and how she got there. Squinting her eyes a little so the room is clear to her, she slowly stands up with her hands against the cold walls to support her weak body.

She takes a look around, noticing a chair in the corner of the room, not too far away from a bed. She quickly turns the other way, looking at the tiny window at the top of her 'cell'. She sighs when she realizes that it's too small to climb though, and too high up for her to reach. Tears sting at her eyes when she knows there is no way out of this, except the large steel door at the top of the stairs. But she knew that whoever had her wasn't going to let her get away that easily.

She could imagine people waiting for her on the other side, and she knew that she couldn't get through a steel door – she couldn't do the impossible. She bites down on her lower lip as she sits back down, putting her head on her knees, trying to think about how she could get out of this mess.

She quickly opens her eyes, looking around, sighing as she realized she must have fallen asleep. She was no longer sitting down on the floor, but instead was laying on the hard mattress with her arms tied above her head.

She shakes her head, tears dripping down her face as she thought about what could happen to her, if they wanted to do something to her right now, they could because she was completely helpless. She couldn't do anything to protect herself.

She closes her eyes, trying to think about something else, something better than this situation. It's not hard though, anything is better than this. She thinks about all her friends, how much she misses them already. She wonders if they have even noticed she has gone yet? Do they have a profile yet? Are they on their way to help her?

She bites down on her lip, she hates being weak, she always has. She hated just laying there and take whatever punishment they may want to inflict on her. She couldn't do this. She shakes her head quickly, trying to think of a way out of this, ignoring the tears that were making their way down her face.

Her eyes find their way to the boarded up window, she thought about taking off the wood, and then smashing the glass, somehow she could make her body squeeze through it. She could just smash it and then run. She could get out of here, once the ropes were off.

She nodded at her own rational thinking, it was okay, there was a way out of this. Hopefully a way out before things could get messy, before anything could get any worse.

She looked around the room once more, it was dark, so dark. She could hardly see anything. She had no idea what the time was, more tears falling down her face when she realized that it was always going to be dark in this practically windowless room, the dreary decoration, the cold floors – it would never be light.

She thinks about all the pain she knows has gone on in this one room, all the hurt these people have caused so many girls, so many women.

She could just imagine all of them laying in this room just like she is right now. She can close her eyes and imagine all those women on case files – case files that she may have turned down. She could close her eyes and stare at their pale faces, their black eyes – so withdrawn and distant. She shakes her head, opening her eyes, she wasn't going to be a victim. She was never a victim and she wasn't about to become one any time soon.

**A/N: Any guesses on who it may be? **

**They are going to be taken one by one ;) **

**This is one of my crazy devices to get people to read this, and this is a crazy device to get people to review – please, please, please, please, please, please, please, make my day and review :) **


	3. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer: See last chapter**

**~ Chapter Two ~ **

"Just wake her up then." The man whispered, pointing towards the sleeping woman. He grinned when the other man's hand made contact – hard contact – with her face, making her eyes slowly open as she adjusted to the light in the room. She looked at the three men around her bed, only recognizing one of them as the man who had taken her. He grinned at her, shaking his head as he sat down on the chair next to her, smoothing out the hair from her face.

She could feel her whole body starting to shake, looking away from him, only realizing then that she had nothing but her underwear on, she closed her eyes, trying to ignore the possibilities what can happen or had already happened that ran through her head.

She was better than this, she could beat them. She was strong, she doesn't let people get to her easily, she doesn't let stuff like this happen to her....

She moved her arms, trying her best to get out of the tight ropes that bound her to the bed. The man just laughed, shaking his head as he kissed her lightly on the forehead,

"Be patient." He whispered, the two men behind him laughing perfectly in tune with him, as if it had all been rehearsed many times before. She shuddered at the thought of them doing this with others, so many women.

She glared at him, wanting him to know that even though he had managed to get her exactly where he wanted her, she was going to put up a fight.

She wasn't going to give up hope, not yet.

"Are you scared?" The older man asked her, mockingly. She shook her head, managing a bitter laugh before turning her head away from him to look at the blank wall in front of her.

"You should be, stupid girl." He snarled, she didn't know how but she managed to laugh again, despite being close to tears,

"Whatever." She mutters, not turning to look at him or the other two men in the room, she wondered if her shaking body was giving her fear away. She hoped that it wasn't, because maybe, just maybe, if she wasn't scared of them, then the game wouldn't fun for them anymore.

Just to prove his point, she could feel the bed move a little as he climbed on, but she still didn't look away from that one spot on the wall. She can feel the tears slipping down her face, groaning in pain when he climbed on top of her. She bit down on her lip, forcing herself to look him in the eyes as she shook her head at him,

"Get off me." She whispers through gritted teeth, she closed her eyes for a moment as she realized that she couldn't feel her legs under the weight of the large man. He just laughs at her though, leaning down closer to his face. But she doesn't turn away, not until she realizes his intentions, it takes her a moment as she just lays there, frozen again, in fear this time.

She lets the tears fall heavily down her face, hitting the uncomfortable pillow behind her. She shakes her head again and again, begging him with her eyes to not do this. He laughed again though, kissing her roughly on the lips, memories from the car haunted her as she tried to think of the soft kisses her boyfriend gave her. She can feel the man's hand on her bare stomach, his cold, rough hand. She closes her eyes as his hand moves down, she closes them as tight as she can, trying to ignore everything that is going on around her, trying to pretend like this is all just a dream.

She begs with him in her head, she wants someone to save her right now. She wants Morgan or Hotch to come running through the door, she wants Reid to hold her and let her know that everything is going to be okay. She wants to be safe again.

And then the darkness overtakes her once more, and for the first time she is glad. She doesn't want to know what is going to happen. She doesn't want to know what they are going to do to her. She welcomes the dark for the first time and for some reason, she can't shift that nagging feeling that this won't be the last time that she longs for the darkness to take over.

**A/N: I actually didn't know where to put who this was in this chapter, but I promise you it should be in the next chapter! But I have dropped two subtle hints in the past two chapters, have any of you picked up on them? Drop me a review to let me know who you think it is ;) and for those of you who are right... I will.... give you a cyber cookie =D**


	4. Chapter Three

**Disclaimer: See last chapter**

**~ Chapter Three ~ **

This time when she woke up she was glad to find herself untied, she had no idea how long she had been there for, she had no idea what the time was. Was it day or night?

She sighs, closing her eyes as she rubbed her wrists, ignoring the aching pain running through her whole body. She was happy to have her clothes on again, pulling up her top a little just in case it showed a little too much.

She could fight them off, she could fight until there was nothing left in her. At least then she could say she tried, even if it doesn't work.

She slowly gets off the bed, walking to the darkest bit in the corner of the room and huddles herself, she wished she was invisible then maybe the pain would go away as well. She put her head in her arms, tears racing down her face as she looked down, how could this happen to her? She was with the FBI, she was strong and she was happy. She had friends, a boyfriend, a family... she had things to look forward to.

She hated being held here like a prisoner, she hated being punished for nothing more than their enjoyment. For being in the wrong place at the wrong time, she had never done anything to them, she didn't think so anyway.

This was undeserved.

Her whole body shook as she thought about her best friends, the people she considered to be family, finding her body. She didn't want everyone to know the horrible details of her death – if it were to happen – she could just imagine it,

"The decrepit body of FBI agent found, beaten and raped."

She couldn't let them go through that, she wouldn't do that to them. It would kill them probably before they could get their hands on the people that managed to do this to her.

She snapped her head up when she heard the door open, soon putting it back down when she remembered her own little game of invisibility.

"There is no point in trying to hide from me, you're home now." She could hear his voice close to her but she didn't say or do anything, realizing she was frozen again. If this was her home then she didn't belong here, she didn't want to be there. Home was where the heart is, and if that is the case then her heart was far from her, it lay with her parents, her friends, it lay with her fiancée. They were her home, not this place. Not this dark, horrible prison.

Suddenly she could feel a cold hand on her arm, moving away from it as quickly as she could, flinching away from the slightest touch.

"Be a good girl." He snarls, his fists clenching when she shook her head and looked away from him, it wasn't supposed to be like this. She was supposed to be curled up, watching a movie and giggling with her husband to be. This wasn't right, this wasn't fair.

She looks at him suddenly, glaring at him as she clenches her fist, ready to attack him. She quickly leaps forward, hitting him as hard as she can, knowing he was the weaker man, weaker than the other two anyway. He was to blame for all of this, they all were.

"Stop it!" She could hear someone cry from upstairs, she hears them running down the stairs but she pretends not to listen, pretending not to care.

"Carl." She looks at the woman, confused, pushing herself off the semi-conscious man. Does this woman even know why she is there? What this man along with his friends, have done to her? Did she even care?

"Told you so." Someone mutters from further across the room, she looked towards them weakly – wondering if they were going to kill her now.

"Let's go get her friends, she needs some company." She shook her head, fear rushing through her body,

"NO!" She screams out,

"Please no!" Tears fall down her face as she sinks down to the floor, sobbing, she had done this. They were going to get her friends, and it was all her fault. She watched as the older man walked towards her, a wide grin on his face,

"Shut up." She shook her head, trying to stand up but receiving a punch to the face before she could even get on her feet.

"Don't hurt them, please." She whimpers, closing her eyes as she tries to think about how selfish she has been, she should have let him do whatever he wanted to do to her and then her friends would be safe. She wouldn't have hurt them as well.

She cries out in frustration when the door is slammed behind them, now her friends were in danger and it was all her fault. She was going to have to live with that for as long as she had left. Which probably, she assumed, wouldn't be too long after that man recovers from the beating. She laughs a little, knowing she would be the first to die, the first to get out of here. She would always have to remember what she had done to her best friends, her family. If they died, if they were hurt, then she would be the only one to blame. Just her.

It would be as though she had killed them herself. She may as well have. She had tried to be clever, but had failed so badly. And now not only would she have to pay with her own life but theirs as well.

This was all just an unfair game which she would never win. Because there is no winning or losing now, there is only losing, and she would always fail. She would always be the one to die, the one who hurt the most. She is the one who will suffer – not them. And now her family was going to be part of this game and they would all lose as well.

She was being punished for a stupid mistake, so she was never going to make another mistake again. Not when it meant putting friends lives in danger. She wasn't going to let them hurt them as well, she won't let it happen.

**A/N: The other two are kidnapped next :) **

**So review and let me know – do you want theirs to be like the prologue? Or do you want to hear it from their POV, when they are telling the one who is already there?**

**That makes no sense, but I am sure someone will understand.**

**Please review.**

**The more reviews, the quicker the upload :) **


	5. Chapter Four

**Disclaimer: See last chapter**

**A/N: So we finally find out who it was in this chapter! **

**~ Chapter Four ~**

**~ JJ ~ **

"JJ?" I open my eyes slowly, and look at the two women, my two best friends, sitting by me, with their hands in mine. I shake my head and then look at them,

"I am so sorry." I whisper, refusing to cry in front of them, it was my fault they were here and I couldn't even look them in the eye.

"What for?" I watch Emily's face, she seems confused, I just shake my head

"I attacked one of them, I made them mad and them taking you, it's just a punishment." I sat up slowly, ignoring the pain in my stomach and head as I did.

"JJ, they would have taken us anyway. They knew exactly where we were, at what time and they knew we were going to be alone." I looked at Garcia as she spoke,

"Yes, they had everything planned out." Emily muttered, I nodded and then sighed,

"I am sorry though."

"You have nothing to be sorry for." Emily whispers as she puts her arm around me, I sigh and then wrap my arms around her waist, willing myself not to cry.

"It's going to be okay, there has to be a way out of this."

"They guys will do something, they are going to find us." Garcia mutters, I nod and then grab her hand,

"Hopefully." I murmur,

"Stand up now!" I look up at the three men standing in the doorway. I sigh as I unwrap myself from Emily, knowing better than to disobey these guys. Garcia quickly gets up, her whole body shaking as she thinks of the worst things that can happen to us, Emily bit down hard on her lower lip as she followed them both.

I cover my eyes as one of them turns on the light switch, unable to adjust my eyes as quickly as everyone else in the room, I sigh as I slowly open them and look around the room, taking in my own person hell for the first time since my arrival.

"Now then how about you decide between yourselves who is going to die first?" I snap my head back to look at them and shake my head,

"You can't do that."

"We are the ones making the rules here JJ. Now you have one minute." I look at Emily and Garcia in a blind panic, my eyes widen and my breath quickens. I can hardly feel my heart as I think of one of them dying, one of them leaving me, I would rather die than let one of them...

I look at their faces, knowing they're thinking the same as me. None of us could see the other die, it would be too hard.

I felt my body shake under the sudden pressure, Emily looked at me, shaking her head,

"JJ are you okay?" I can feel her warm hand on my arm, but then I feel nothing as I stare at the three evil men in front of me.

"You can't do this." I cry, shaking my head, ignoring Emily and Garcia by my side.

"We haven't done anything to you, why are you doing this to us?" I take a step back, grabbing both my friends with me and taking them back with me. They were my best friends, they were like family to me, I wasn't about to let either one die, not when it was all my fault for getting them in this mess. I know for a fact there are more people up there, but I could easily get past these and then the rest. It would be easy, I just needed help. We could do this.

I stopped walking backwards when we hit the wall, still shaking my head. I let go of them both and clenched my fist in anger, I can't let them do this, I won't let them destroy my friends.

"I would love to see you try and get out of this again Jennifer." I hate the way he says my name, with so much venom and... desire?

I won't let them get hurt, I won't let this happen. And then before I know it I am running towards them, I can hear two of them shouting as I hit and punch one of them, I know I am asking for this.. it's a death wish but there is always that small amount of hope that I cling to.

And then I hear a **bang.**

Two **screams.**

Only **one** of them is coming from** me.**

And then everything is a **blur.**

**A/N: So I am going away tomorrow, so depending on the amount of reviews (I am thinking about six) the next update won't be until the 7th July :) **


	6. Chapter Five

**Disclaimer: See last chapter**

**~ Chapter Five ~ **

**~ JJ's POV ~ **

I gasp as I fall to the floor, not really feeling much pain. I keep my eyes open, waiting for the moment everything fades away, waiting for everything to fade to black and only black. I can hear someone shout my name, and them someone cries. But I can't make out who it is. Everything is one huge blur, and I close my eyes momentarily, opening them again to see Emily and Garcia, crying.

"It's going to be okay, we're going to get you out of here I promise." I shake my head but the slight movement appears too difficult for my quickly dying body. I squeeze their hands and close my eyes, suddenly scared when I don't feel anything at all. It would make it so much easier if I just accepted death, it would be so much easier if there was something to feel, even a little bit of pain, a shimmer of hope that maybe I would make it. But there was nothing, just a large black hole waiting to suck me in and never let me back out.

"Help her!" I hear Emily scream besides me, I can hear some low muttering and some more bodies run next to me. Emily and Garcia are gone then, or am I just dead? But then I heard them again and I know that I am still alive.

"Open your eyes." I do as he says, scared of what would happen to my friends if I didn't listen to him, I look up at him and lightly feel his cold hands on my now exposed stomach as held down the wound, trying to stop the bleeding. I look down and see all of the blood gushing through a thick towel and I shake my head, trying to pull his hand off of it.

"What do we do?" I listen to the hushed whispers,

"She wasn't supposed to die so quickly, we were supposed to have all three of them ready for him."

"I know, we will just have to make sure she stays alive. I am not going to get the blame for this."

"It was your stupid wife that shot her."

"And she is going to pay the price for that..."

"Good! I ain't getting into a load of shit because of your woman." I can almost hear them nodding and then one of them walks off, probably to make that poor woman – the one who shot me – pay the price.

Was he about to kill his own wife? Was he that cold?

I winced a little when something cold touches the wound but the pain went away as quickly as it had come. I look over at Emily and Garcia, both of them huddled together in a dark corner of the room, the door was still open at the top – almost illuminating their features. I can make out the tears making tracks down their pale faces, only now seeing the black eye and cut lip on Emily's face do I know that she put up a fight. I look over at Garcia, at the bruise on her forehead where she must have hit her head when they stuffed her into the car like they did to me.

I shake my head again and pull his hands off, maybe if I was dead then everything would be better for everyone – except these guys of course but why should I care about them? All they have done for me is cause me pain, take me away from those I loved, rape me, beat me.. why should I do something for them?

If I died then it would only get them into trouble, if I died maybe they would get the punishment they deserve. I take one more look at my best friends and then push away the man keeping me alive, he looks at me – seemingly shocked by my decision to chose death rather than this life they have stuck me in. I put my own hands on the still bleeding wound, only lightly, feeling the blood seeping through and I look up at the ceiling – waiting. Just waiting.

"Carl! Robert!" I look at him, not worried, nobody can do anything to stop me. Nobody can keep me alive if I don't want them to...

"She wants to die, she won't let me touch her, what do I do?" The desperation in his voice almost makes me laugh, I could do something that would hurt them badly. I could do this, even if it meant hurting everyone who ever loved me. Even if it meant leaving them behind.

"Oh for God's sake, she is dying, she is just a weak woman, Robert just grab her arms and hold them there and Sam, stop the bleeding. I will be right back." I shake my head and tears fall down my face when I feel pressure once more on my bleeding wound, they couldn't stop it, they couldn't save me.. it was too late now. It had to be too late.

And that was when I felt it, the darkness... I could hear Emily and Garcia screaming and crying when I suddenly felt someone banging my chest, breathing into my mouth. But I was gone now, I don't care, I can't see anything anymore. And I can't feel anything else, I can't hear anything now.

I am okay. I am safe. I am secure.

They ain't.

**A/N: Muhaahahahah :) Review if you want anymore tonight, I leave for vacation in a few hours ;) **


	7. Chapter Six

**Disclaimer: See last chapter**

JJ opened her eyes slowly and stared at the ceiling for a while before hearing a voice to the side of her.

"She's awake." She closed her eyes again, feeling hot tears fall down her face, she didn't want to be awake, she couldn't take it anymore. She felt like getting up off the bed and getting down on her knees and begging for them to leave her alone, let her go home or just let her die. But she couldn't even move.

"Good, about time she decided to join us." She could hear another voice, further away, another man. She shook her head and then turned her whole body with a lot of effort to face the wall. She noticed that she was in a new room than before, but there was still the whole feeling of being in hell. The feeling that she was never going to get out of there no matter how hard she tried.

She sighed and closed her eyes again, refusing to be weak. She promised herself that this would be the last time she cried, she was going to make sure of that.

"Take the tubes out." She hadn't even noticed anything going into her arms, one of them must have been a doctor, or maybe he was one. She sighed, they had been good men once upon a time, they had had jobs and people who loved them and they had been loved. Was all of this for money? Did they risk everything for money? Greed and power was all anyone seemed to care about these days, but then again, she thought, surely there would have been some sort of phone call or video back to the team – they would have wanted proof that the three were still alive. She sighed, she had no idea what they wanted.

She winced but refused to let any tears fall as they roughly pulled at the various tubes in her arms. She didn't care about the pain, the pain was good, it let her know that she was still alive. Pain was a part of everyday life and it was something she thought she would have to get used to.

"Move it." One of them grabbed her hand, the man she recognized as Sam, the one who had tried so hard to put pressure on her wound, the one who didn't want her to die, the one who followed the orders of the other men, the bottom of the pack.

He walked her slowly to the door, ignoring JJ completely. She jumped when the other man, Robert, opened it from the other side, grabbing her arm even harder than Sam had, pulling her towards the place she had been forced to call home for the past few weeks, or months - she didn't even know.

She shook her head, trying to run the other way before she felt a sharp pain in her stomach,

"Oh just great! You opened her stitches!" She could hear the voice of Carl, the main man in all of this, the one who seemed to know what he was talking about as he ran over to them, the doctor, the leader, the brains behind this whole operation. She looked at him and then down at her now blood soaked shirt but she still didn't cry. The pain seared through her whole body, the pain was throbbing and tearing at her insides, begging her to cry, telling her to be weak. But she ignored it, she wasn't going to expose herself like that again.

"Jennifer darling, come here." She looked up at him, confused as to why his voice sounded so calm and so kind. She knew what he was really like, he was the reason she was here in the first place. She shook her head and looked away, her body shaking when she felt his hand on her shoulder. She didn't fight him off, she let him lead her into another room, she lay down when he told her to and watched as he worked on the stitches again. She didn't care, she didn't hurt. She kept trying to convince herself of that, but she knew it was all one big lie.

She kept telling herself that pain was nothing, pain was only a feeling and feelings can go away. It was the only thing that was keeping her sane. She nodded and muttered a thank you when he was done – although she wasn't sure what she had to be thankful for.

She walked out of there with him, walking down willingly into the basement, leaning against the wall, trying her best to be careful with every move she made.

She looked around, her heart beating faster when she realized the two people she was supposed to be in here with weren't here anymore. The only thing she could see in the room was two pools of blood, only one of them belonging to her. She shook her head, they didn't want to die, they said so themselves. They didn't want to die...

They didn't let her die, they didn't want her to die but that didn't mean they hadn't killed her best friends.

She started to shake, looking around the darkness, hoping this all one big joke and Garcia and Emily are hiding in a dark corner of the room or under the bed. But nobody comes out, where were they?

JJ screamed out, shouting for one of the men to come and get her, daring them to come down those stairs and tell her what they have done to her best friends.

But nobody comes.

Nobody ever comes.

And JJ spends the next two weeks in darkness, only the large bottle of water on the bed keeping her going.

Waiting for the day when someone finally opens that door..


	8. Chapter Seven

**Disclaimer: See last chapter**

Jennifer Jareau was huddled in the corner of the dark room when the door finally opened, she looked up only to see someone being chucked down, she shook her head when the door closed again wondering why there was only one of her friends left. Where had the other one gone?

She didn't move, she sat there staring at the person laying on the cold concrete floor, she finally caught her eye and noticed who it was. She bit down on her lip and sighed, tears running down her cheeks as she looked the bruised and bloodied person laying there,

"I thought they had killed you." The woman whispered, tears running down her own cheeks as she got up and slowly walked over to where JJ was.

"I thought you were dead." JJ looked down at her feet, not moving at all from the corner of the room, she hadn't been able to move in so long now, she was wondering when it was all going to end.

The woman shook her head and her eyes wandered over to the dried pool of blood next to her, more tears ran down her face and she looked over at JJ, it took her a moment to realize what had happened in here while she was gone,

"Garcia." She whispered, Emily nodded and then bit down on her lip,

"I didn't know what to do, I didn't know where you were... they killed her right in front of me." JJ turned away, she hated herself so much right then, she wondered why they had done everything in their power to make sure she had lived but killed her best friend in the process.

"How?" She finally murmured,

"They did stuff to her for ages, they beat her, raped her, everything... she was in so much pain, by the end she just wanted it to end.. you could see it in her eyes." JJ didn't say or do anything, nothing seemed right anymore, they were still alive but their best friend had been killed, how was that even fair?

She thought about what they had done to Garcia, they had hurt her so much, what had given them the right? She stared at the wall in front of her, tears ran down her pale cheeks as she thought about how her best friend had died, how her best friend was here because of her... how it was all her fault.

"They shot her in the head, I remember the scream when they did it. She wanted them to but at the same time she didn't want to leave me, we both thought you were dead. She didn't want me to be on my own with these guys." She took a deep breath,

"I remember the blood, so much blood. It was everywhere, I didn't know what to do. I don't know what happened, I think I fainted because when I woke up I was in a different room and you weren't there and Garcia was gone..."

"I have been locked down here for two weeks, I thought they had killed the both of you." JJ whispered, still not turning to look at the now crying woman,

"I wish they had killed me as well." JJ shook her head and looked at Emily, the shock was evident on her face, they had broken the strongest woman she knew, and that was the moment JJ gave up hope. If Emily had given up, she knew that she had to do the same. She shook her head and let the tears fall once more down her face,

"It should have been me." She muttered, rocking herself back and forth slightly as she stared at the wall again, repeating the same sentence over and over again.


	9. Chapter Eight

**Disclaimer: See last chapter**

**A/N: I killed Garcia, now as hard as it may have been for some of you to read, imagine how hard it was for me to write. I love her so much. **

"Do you have a plan?" Emily finally whispered, breaking the silence between the two friends, JJ shook her head and bit down on her lip, she couldn't get over the fact her best friend was dead, she couldn't stop the thought that it should have been her.

"JJ, you have been here in two weeks and you haven't thought of an escape plan?" She sighed and looked around the dark room,

"JJ?"

"Just shut up! I can't think!" JJ snarled at her, glaring at the woman before turning back to the wall. She didn't want Emily to hate her, she wanted to run over to her and hug her, wanting to tell her that everything was going to be okay, that they were going to be fine. But at the same time she couldn't help but think that if anything happened to either of them then it would be better this way, if they didn't get on then it wouldn't hurt as much. She sighed and then put her head on her knees, wrapping her arms around her legs as tight as she could.

She could hear Emily move but she didn't look away from the wall, she wondered if she could focus hard enough then the wall would fall down...

She stood up slowly, for the first time in over a week, refusing to look over at Emily, putting every ounce of energy she had into walking over to the wall she had been staring at for the past two weeks. She touched it lightly, knocking on the wall, going around the whole room.

Finally, one part of the wall sounded hollower compared to the rest of the of the room, she looked at Emily and smiled, the first eye contact she had made with the woman since she had been chucked in this room two days ago. Emily smiled back, already knowing what JJ was thinking.

JJ looked around the room and frowned, she had no idea how they could get away with this. She looked around till her eyes settled on a loose bedpost, grabbing it quickly, looking over at the door, telling Emily to keep watch. She hit the wall as hard as she could, knowing that they would be coming down soon, she had to be quick. She closed her eyes at the thought of seeing all her friends and family, then opening them when Kevin and Morgan came into her mind, she couldn't tell them. She just couldn't see the look on their face, all that hate, all the blame. She stopped banging and turned around,

"What are we going to say to Kevin? To Morgan? To everyone else?" She croaked out, shaking her head as heavy tears fell down her face and hit the ground, Emily sighed,

"I don't know but unless we want to end up the same way, we have to do this okay? We will think of all of that when we get out of here, come on." She walked up to JJ and took the post out of her hands, JJ nodded and looked at the door, she didn't want it to open, she couldn't stand another beating, another rape... another anything.

They hadn't heard them yet, they could be out. They were going to break down the door at some point, they were going to kill them. Then they were going to end up the same way as Garcia. JJ wondered if it was better that way, if she was better off dead. Maybe that would be the only way to forget everything they had put her through. Maybe all the pain would go away if she was dead.

"Go grab another one." Emily whispered, pulling JJ out of her thoughts as she nodded and ran over to the bed, trying her best to quickly unscrew another post, she couldn't tear her eyes away from the door, how long would it be until they heard them? She wondered how long it would be after they heard them that they opened the door.

She ran over to Emily and nodded at her, banging as hard as she could on the wooden part of the wall. She had a plan, once the plaster was off they could tear through it and hopefully there would be the light, and they could run as fast as they could.

She looked over at Emily suddenly worried, they hadn't heard them, the door wasn't moving, there was no shouting, no threats and no gun shots. JJ looked at her and then at the hole they had made, maybe they were waiting on the other side. Maybe they knew about this thing and they knew this was going to happen, maybe this was just a trap. She thought about a gun waiting for them on the other side, her eyes widened with fer as she stared at Emily, suddenly stopping, almost dropping the post.

"Don't stop, we don't have time."

"What if it's a trap?"

"Then we die, and if we stay here we die. This is our only chance, okay?" JJ nodded and gulped, she knew that she was right and she carried on hitting the wall.

After that everything was one huge blur, she remembered a hole, some grass, no men and no guns. She could remember running, running faster than she ever had before and then nothing...

Everything went **black **

But they had **escaped,**

They had **run,**

They had **hope, **

But just for a moment


	10. Chapter Nine

**Disclaimer: See last chapter**

JJ opened her eyes and looked around her, she had no idea where she was. This was all too white, too clean to be with them again. They couldn't have got caught, she thought. She shook her head and tried to sit up, wanting to leave there as soon as possible.

They had killed Emily and Garcia,

They were going to hurt her again.

She was going to die.

She felt tears run down her face and then a hand touched her shoulder, she screamed loudly and turned around, afraid of who and what she could see. She shook her head and moved back a little, not sure how to react. She looked around, properly this time, looking down at her arms, all of the tubes and bandages. She looked down at her legs and frowned at the plaster on one of them, she closed her eyes for a moment, just trying to listen to everyone in the room breathe. She was alive and...

"Emily?" She looked back up at the person next to her and he smiled, she noticed he didn't take another step towards her, obviously waiting for JJ to ask him to hold her until he made another move for her.

"She is fine, she is in the next room. She's with Morgan." JJ nodded and then looked over at a sleeping Kevin,

"Does he know?" She whispered, he nodded and looked over at the man as well,

"He is finding it hard but he is glad that you're okay." JJ nodded,

"Where is my mum and dad?" Just as she asked they both walked through the door, she tried to sit up but the man next to her finally took a step and held onto her shoulder, she flinched a little but didn't move away from his touch this time.

"Don't try to move, you have a broken leg and a few broken ribs, try and relax please." She gulped, suddenly confused, wondering how she did it.

"Emily doesn't know how it happened either, she said you were both running and you collapsed in pain. You must have done it a few weeks before, I don't know how you managed to walk, let alone run, but somehow you did. The doctors think that that the running may have caused the actual break but there was some damage done before that." JJ looked down at her hands, not saying a word about it because she had no idea when they had managed that.

"I am so sorry we couldn't find you sooner." Reid blurted out randomly, the man next to JJ looked at him and shook his head, JJ's dad noticed the man's hand on his daughters shoulder and glared at him, not making a move to go near his own daughter. The man quickly took it off and looked down at the floor.

"They never should have touched you." Her dad finally said, shaking his head as his fists clenched, he looked down at the floor and tried to hold back the tears she knew he must have been holding back for a while now. She looked up at him, knowing what he was going on about but not wanting to say a word about it.

"We are going to help you through this." Reid said,

"Just like you helped me." He smiled, JJ nodded and then looked over at Kevin, he was still fast asleep, his dreams probably filled with Garcia when she was still alive. She shook the thoughts off and then looked over at the man standing next to her, at least he still had her and she had him.

"Aaron?" He looked over at her and tried to smile,

"Do you hate me?" She looked away, nervous of the answer, she thought about everything that had happened, why should he still love her? Why should he stay with her after everything that had happened?

"I never could, I love you more than anything."

"But... I-I let them do stuff to me, I let them..." She felt a tear trickle down her face as she looked down at the blanket,

"A-and you won't touch me.. so I thought..." She carried on, despite the tears now falling freely down her face, Hotch shook his head and walked up to her,

"I didn't want to touch you because I thought you would be scared of us, I didn't want to make you uncomfortable. Do you want me to hold you?" He said kindly, so unsure of himself for the first time since she had known him, so quiet. She lightly nodded her head and then looked at him, he smiled as he slowly wrapped his arms around her body. She felt the sudden warmth of his body and all her fear went away, finally relaxing into his arms, she looked at her dad and took his hand when he looked away.

"I am so sorry that I couldn't be there for you." Hotch whispered,

"It's not your fault." Hotch just nodded, she knew he didn't believe her but she didn't say anything else about it. His arms tightened around her and she leaned into his chest, smiling a little,

"Is Emily okay?"

"She broke her arm and she dislocated her knee but they managed to put it back in place. She was in shock when she was found but she is doing well now."

"How long ago did we get here?" She hesitated a little, not sure if she wanted to know,

"About two weeks, don't you remember?" She looked up at him, confused,

"Remember what?"

"You have woken up a few times, screaming whenever anyone came near you, crying so hard.. you were in so much pain. They kept you sedated because they thought it was for the best."

"Oh... so that's why none of you would come near me." It was more of a statement than a question but everyone in the room nodded anyway.

"I didn't want them to sedate you again, but you seemed a little better this time."

"I don't remember ever waking up, everything had just been black for a while now. The last think I remember is running down a hill and then nothing..."

"Emily carried on you, you have both been there for so long that you were light enough for her to carry even with a broken arm." Hotch bit down on his lip,

"How long?"

"What?"

"How long was I there...with them?"

"Six months." She looked up and shook her head,

"It didn't seem like that long though..." He nodded and then her dad squeezed her hand gently,

"We looked everywhere, we had a profile sorted and then two weeks ago we finally got the phone call from the hospital that we had been waiting for. Emily had taken you to a local police station, it wasn't far from the house and you were at the hospital. You were a four hour drive from us, we should have looked better... we should have been able to know." Tears ran down Hotch's face as he spoke, she had been gone for so long, he had missed her so much.

"I looked everywhere for you, in the end we were told that we had to deal with other cases but we never stopped looking. There was no trace of you at all, we knew that you had been walking home because your car broke down and we knew that Emily and Garcia were going to your house to check there but there was nothing else."

"They knew what they were doing then... do you know what they wanted?"

"There was nothing, no ransom calls, no clues, nothing. They must have seen the three of you and decided they wanted you all. You weren't the first ones but you're the last." She frowned a little at the anger in his voice and sighed,

"How do we know they won't do it again?"

"There was a massive raid on the house, they had guns all over the place and they threatened us with them, we shot them, all six of them." JJ closed her eyes for a moment, six? She could only remember three men and one woman, she wrinkled her nose and put her hands on her stomach, remembering the gun shot wound for a moment.

"It was infected, they had to stitch it up and operate on it to get the bullet out. It's going to leave a scar..."

"It was the woman." Hotch looked surprised for a moment, but he soon recovered,

"Four men and two women. They had both been kidnapped, one of them was taken ten years ago and the other twenty years ago. They were both sixteen when they were taken, both of them stopped trying to run after a while. They had brainwashed them into thinking they belonged there with them, they thought that they were safe.. that they were in love." Reid sighed as he explained everything, obviously thinking the same as everyone else in the room, it could have been JJ or Emily, or Garcia.

Garcia... JJ sobbed when she pictured the erratic best friend, wrapping her arms around Hotch as she thought about it.

"I wasn't there when they killed her, I didn't know they were going to and it's all my fault. I made them angry, it's all my fault. I thought they were going to kill me, I didn't know they were going to kill her for my mistake. I am so sorry." She cried as hard as she could, harder than she had ever cried before, Garcia was gone and she had no idea how to cope with it,

"They would have killed her anyway, it wasn't your fault. It could have been any of you."

"Why did they save me though?" She whispered,

"I asked them to let me die, I tried to get their hands off me so I could die. I was bleeding so much and they saved me, so why did they kill her when they could have just let me die?"

"You wanted to die?" Her mum finally spoke up, her face going impossibly paler than before,

"I thought we would never get out of there, I had given up..." She tried to explain but she trailed off, gripping onto Hotch as tight as she could.

"They liked to see people in pain, maybe when they saw that you had wanted to die then they wanted to make sure you lived – it would hurt you more."

"So if I had just lay there, not saying anything, not doing anything... they would have let me die and Garcia live?" Reid shook his head, watching as Kevin finally woke up and walked over to them.

"Garcia wouldn't have wanted you to blame yourself, they were going to kill one of you, if not all of you. It was going to happen whether you fought back or not." JJ tried to nod but everything hurt too much to even move,

"She wouldn't have wanted us to be unhappy, she would have wanted us to remember her before all of it happened."

"Whenever I try to picture her all I can see if her when we were there, she was in so much pain, she was so scared. I can't remember anything else..."

"It will come, I let my imagination go wild when I first heard about... but it's getting easier to remember her when she was alive and happy. It makes it a little easier." JJ nodded at him, whispering a thank you and then turning her head,

"I am going to get a doctor..." Her mum walked over to her and wiped away the tears that had fallen down JJ's face, smiling down at her daughter before taking her husband's hand and nearly running out of the door.

"I just want to forget everything that happened..." She whispered mostly to herself, Hotch unwrapped his arms from around her, taking her hand in his and smiling,

"Sometimes when bad things happen it makes you who you are. I am not saying that you're going to look back on this and think it was a good thing, that will never come, but you will look back on this and realize how much of a stronger person it made you..." JJ shook her head,

"I am not strong."

"You're one of the strongest people I know and you're going to get past this one day. You can do this, I believe in you and so does everyone else.

"I wish I could believe in me."

"You will one day..." JJ nodded and then sighed as she put her head on the pillow and closed her eyes, she could hear Hotch mutter something to Reid or Kevin and then her world went black again. Maybe everything would be okay. Maybe she could get past it with Emily.

**Maybe... **

**~ The End ~ **


End file.
